Today, input method editors (IMEs) may be used to input non-Latin characters (e.g., Chinese characters) into a computer program using a conventional keyboard. IMEs are an indispensable tool for a significant portion of East Asian users. IMEs may also provide an English mode, wherein assistance is provided for non-native users creating English language documents. In the English mode, English assistance may be provided, such as word or spelling suggestions in response to problematic user typing. The assistance may also include automated spelling corrections, multiple word-choice suggestions and/or anticipated words suggestions, etc. Unfortunately, known IMEs are intrusive, and tend to distract a user with unwanted suggestions. Turning such IMEs on and off as suggestions are needed is awkward. Moreover, the user interfaces (UIs) of known IMEs are inflexible, and do not allow the user to optimally control intrusion of the IME.